


Wolf and surfing Girl

by JAKishu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blood, Case solving, Cult, F/M, Kidnapping, Special Unit, Werewolf Steve, Werewolves, pack leader, police officer kono, violance, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKishu/pseuds/JAKishu
Summary: Steve works alone. He had always works alone. Like the lone wolf he is. But a new case leads him to a young police officer that isn’t a stranger to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by FeralG3 from fanfiction.net  
> A werewolf story with Steve/Kone, hope you all enjoy. It could get a bit violant and bloody but you know what to expact. No complaining. ^^

_Ten years before_

The sun had gone down an hour ago, only the light purple shine at the night sky reminds the world that there was light not too long ago. A dark figure appears at the edge of the jungle and watches the buildings, people had built in the last few decades. Taking away more of the jungle and reaching further into the area that wasn’t supposed to be buried under the human civilization. Wood breaks under the strong steps as the figure takes his last step out into the city he is supposed to live in.

The figure is revealed, a giant, dark wolf. Covered in what looks like black fur with piercing golden-shining eyes and a little scar above his right eye. No one was out on the street or the wolf had thought about walking around in a city´s subarea. It felt normal to walk in this form and where he comes from, it is.

All this, the city and all the humans that he will meet are stranger to him, a different kind he didn’t have contact with since his mother had left. The last message the village got from her was the news of her death not a year later. It still hurt thinking about it but the wolf had learned not to mention it in front of his father or any other member of his pack. It was a sign of weakness and he was everything else then weak. He had promised her to be strong, to become the strongest, he is and that’s why he is here.

A scream cut through the night, the cry of a child but not from pain of falling down and getting hurt, no, his ears could hear the tone and this was a cry of fear, certain-death-fear.

Without thinking his instinct takes over. After training for year to become the protector and leader of his pack the wolf was ready to attack, ready to protect. His paws tromp on the street in a fast rhythm and his claws slice the concrete underneath them. His strong leg bring him to the people and the child he had heard, only seconds later he cuts around a corner and find himself confronted with the first human that weren’t his mother.

His load growling got him the attention that he want to and for the first time he sees the fear humans have against the unknown and potential dangerous more than seeing it, he smells their fear, sour and ugly. The two men were holding a young girl, a third man was in the car they want to use to get way. The wolf locked his eyes with the girl for just a second. There is fear but not of him, only the men, there is a tiny nod from her and the wolfs start to run.

The men hat no time to react, the first loses his whole arm as the wolf attack, he bites down in the arm that is holding the girl minding her at the same time not to touch her skin with his teeth. The potential kidnapper wasn’t so lucky. The wolf´s teeth went deep in his flesh and with a short but strong pull with his head had the wolf a human arm in his muzzle. Blood was dripping down from his mouth and the limp in it, the men too shocked to react, even the man who had lost the limp hadn’t reacted jet. The pain needed a few seconds to reach his brain but it was too late for them.

The wolf let the arm fall to the ground and attacks the second one. This one had an opening for him to attack the neck, only with the girl´s feet in his arms. The man drops dead to the ground, more blood spills on the street and let behind dark spots that look black in the dim light of the night.

The girl had fallen to the ground, as far as the wolf could judge it, unharmed. The first one had finally get the message that he lost a limp and was screaming on the ground, pain and shock would take his conscious in a few second and will let him bleed to death slowly. An ungrateful way of dying, perfect for people that want to hurt a child. Children have to be protected, there are pressures and very important for every culture.

The one in the car seem to catch up with the situation, he starts the car and wants to drive away but no chance, the wolf runs in front of the vehicle and tackles it with all his strength. The car comes to a stop as it hits the wolf like a brick wall. The airbag explode and knock out the man. Deciding against going further to open the door to get the man out and kill him, the local authorities could deal with this one. The car had a massive bulge at the front and the wolf smelled fresh blood from the inside. This man too was hurt and will not be able to run away.

The girl was still there where she had fallen to the ground but standing. She was standing between (most likely) two dead bodies unimpressed by the blood that was starting to touch her naked feet. She was watching the wolf with open eyes, no fear, no pain and to the wolf´s surprise she starts to smile and walk towards the wolf.

The wolf had heard that human children (like most children of any kind) were endless curious and don’t know fear. But he had thought that would end at a certain age. He would guess the girl is around eight, maybe nine years old long after this phase. As the girl reached him he stays still. He knows he is huge and sometimes too strong, he could easily hurt the little human.

It surprised him more as the girl starts to talk. “Thank you for saving me god of the jungle.” Confused and not sure what to do next with the child he waits what she is doing next. He had never heard of a god in wolf-form that humans believe in but what can he do to tell the girl something else. Better believe to be saved by a god than by a wild animal. Her parent’s won´t believe her or support this story to let the horror of the reality disappear. “Mr. God would you mind taking me home? My father is waiting for me.”

The wolf get up and let himself be led by the girl through the dark streets. He nearly reached her shoulders with his and he tries to keep a bit of distance between them, he could push her by accident and she would fall and get hurt after surviving all of this without major injuries.

As they reach the small house the wolf stays back, the girl seems to understand and waves her goodbye before disappearing inside her home. The wolf waits another few minutes before he begins his way to the city and the building he was looking for. While he walks away from the girl and her home he thinks about this city. There are more criminals then the three he had taken care of. So many more and it seems that it got worse over the years. At least that´s what his father had told him. Why don’t they change it. Is it really that complicated to take care of this criminals and protect the children, protect everyone that wants to live a normal and peaceful life? He hopes the person he is going to meet can answer him this question. This person should, as far as he had understood, this person was the leader of this people, like his father is the leader of their pack.

* * *

The girl runs into the arms of her father, finally what had happened had catches up with her and she starts to cry. She tells her father about the men that wanted to take her and that she was afraid. She had prayed to the god to safe her and they had send her a wolf that came out of the jungle.

Her father wasn’t really sure about the wolf thing, but he called the police, that told him later about the incident that was only named an animal attack. He was glad his daughter was safe and he thanked his gods for protecting his daughter.

* * *

The wolf was hidden in the shadow; he walks from one spot of a street light to the next, every few steps covered in the darkness of the night. One patch of darkness swallowed the dark wolf and spills out a human figure as the man steps in the next spot of light. The man pauses for a second, sorting his clothes before he continues his long walk to his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Steve sighs as he leaves the building. Great another medal for outstanding achievement, what should he do with all of them. He loves his job and only because it hit the ten year mark doesn’t mean he needs some metal coin that tells him that he did good. He knows what he is doing is very dangerous, something normal human beings wouldn’t survive, without a truck load full of luck but that’s the reason he is doing it. Working his pretty butt off (as the Governor had called it).

Pat Jamerson is an interesting woman, she reacted fare more appropriating to his true nature, even when she let out a little scream. She is the second Governor of Hawaii he has to work with. The only person in this city that know that a werewolf lives underneath their eyes, without their knowledge. She offered him help and support ask if he really wants to work alone, she could find people that want to work him. Or he should just find someone. She doesn’t like him working alone but what should he do. He cant just walk into the next police station, point at one of the officer and tell them they have to work with him. The whole werewolf thing aside, the cases/missions he get are too dangerous for humans, they are dangerous for him most times. He doesn’t want to have the blood of humans on his hands.

His mission, the one he got from his father, being the messenger of his pack didn’t go too well. He couldn’t find the entre into the society he is supposed to prepare for his kind. His pack is patient but Steve feels as if he let them down.

Furthermore Steve did something he had promised his father never to do; investigate the death of his mother. But all information he could get was everything he knew already. It was a car accident, end of story. He had always hoped that there was at least some meaning behind it. Someone attacking her for being with a wolf or some terrorist or anything else. Just so his mother didn’t die just because a drunk driver couldn’t figure out how to use the break.

It was one of the first things he did in the city. After he spoke with the Governor, told him who and what he was and that he wants to fight the crime in this city to protect its citizen. He didn’t tell the man why he was here. His mission was nothing humans need to know. It would be like offering a weakness to someone you are not sure you can trust.

His pack needs to return to the human world, they habitat is getting smaller and smaller as is their blood. His kind loses it supernatural abilities. He is the last that can change at will anytime. The others of his pack are bind to the power that offers the full moon to them.

Steve looks down at the case file, a new mission for him and right now he needs to think about a way to talk to the island people, the native one, the one that don’t talk to people like him. The white one. Easiest way was to find someone native from the police to get him or her to work as a communicator or something like that. Maybe even a translator.

He opens the door to his track and throws the file at the seat next to him. He would stop at the police station. The governor told him to call if he runs into trouble by borrowing a police officer.

Steve would prefer to work alone but it will make the whole case a bit easier when the people talk to him.

* * *

A few papers slide out of the file while Steve is driving. Pictures of young Hawaiian-girls, together with their missing reports.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter could take a few days. I have my mother with me ... I´m pretty sure she wants attention. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting ^^

Steve stops his truck in front of the police station, in his years in the capital he had only been a hand full of times in this building. He prefers to keep away from the police force. Question could come up, like who he is or why he is working alone, better why does he get these cases and so on. He had brought in criminals, not many only when there wasn’t an active crime scene or there was nothing connecting with the crime at the place Steve had picked up the criminals.

The wolf gets ready; he tries to make his whole appearance look smaller, less threatening because the ancient instinct that is still living in the gens of humans is a powerful tool. It tells them he is a predator, no matter how he is acting. Their instinct let them feel he is a danger to them and even when the humans’ can´t understand their feelings toward someone that looks like a normal human being, they act on it. That doesn’t mean that Steve wouldn’t try to act at least like a harmless sheep not like the wolf he is. Also his job makes it (sometimes) necessary to be more than a human, to run longer, jump higher and react faster than any human could do. It isn’t helping his reputation.

The building is like always, a busy mix of police officers, detectives, visitors, criminals and on this occasion a school class. Steve makes his way through the people and ignores the tension that was surrounding him. He only needs to find someone high up the food change to get a translator/messenger for his case.

The pictures of the girls had captured him. Like many of his cases he takes it very personal that someone was messing with the lives of ordinary people who only try to live their life as good as they can. These girls were all young, too young to be kidnapped and disappear, to have to endure something like this. He doesn’t want to find their bodies in the end. So he is swallowing his pride and will ask for assessment in this case.

The office of the captain was empty but Steve found the man in the kitchen, talking to his colleagues, each of them was holding a cup of coffee.  He hates to interrupt in the break but as faster he can leave and start looking for the girls as sooner they will be at home with their loved ones again.

“Excuse me sir, the Governor had send me to you, to borrow one of your officer. I would prefer someone with experience and most important able to speak the native language.” It sounds a bit racist but what else could he do he needs a native Hawaiian guy that will follow his orders and to what he is told.

Yes he was starred at. “You want one of my people to come with you? Who are you?” Oh right, most people don’t know him.

“Commander Steve McGarret, I work under Governor Jamerson and I need someone for the case of the missing Hawaiian girls.” He really hopes that is enough. Steve doesn’t want to call the Governor to confirm this. He really likes to start with this case now. “She wanted to call ahead.”

“I can´t just give you one of my people, they are all busy.” The police captain stops his talk. “You are looking for a native Hawaiian, right.” Steve confirmed with a nod, a bit confused, did the Governor call and told him to let one of his officer work with Steve or not. “There is someone but it’s her day off today. So you might have to search at the beach for her. You can take her. Officer Kono Kalakaua.

“Thank you sir.” Steve leaves before the man can change his mind and he doesn’t really care who he gets, the captain has a unpleasant smell and Steve´s wolf doesn’t like it. A woman, not want he had wanted but better then returning with empty hands. Women were even more complicated to work with than men. They are so much more sensitive to their instincts and they tell them to run, fight or do both. But sill better someone then no one.

Steve leaves the building behind. The beach. What beach? He returns into the building and goes to the man at the front desk. “Where can I find Officer Kalakaua?” The officer looks up from his computer.

“It´s her day off, probably the beach.” Steve takes a breath, keep calm.

“And which beach could she be?” The officer looks at him and Steve reads the unwillingness to help and the ability to offer further information. “I will find her, thanks for your help.”

Steve was wondering, who was dis woman that the captain was offering her up after he had question the whole thing.

* * *

In the car, Steve dials the number of an old friend. Ask him to locate the phone of the officer and drives down the road.  Sometimes it was just better not to ask. At the beach he finds a bag with a towel, waiting for one of the surfer. Not many were out today. Only a few tourists, and some teenager who were most likely skipping school. Fining his target wasn’t that difficult.

Steve can pick out the right woman in a minute; she is young, most likely only a few years out on the streets. The captain gave him a rookey, so much for someone with experience. He only can hope for the best.

Her surfing style was beautiful and Steve enjoys the few minutes he was able to watch her until one of the tourist took her wave and cut her off. Both human´s came to the beach and Steve fears the worst, the guy that had run into her was huge and looked like he wasn’t aware of his mistake or doesn’t care that he took that beauty away with his careless act.

The next thing was very surprising and puts the first smile since ages on his face. Officer Kalakaua puts her board on the beach to confront the tourist; the hit in the face was also a surprise for the man. “Think about it before you take someone´s wave.” And with that she walks away, takes her board and walks toward Steve and her belongings.

Steve is admiring her beauty until his nose gets the first swing of her smell, it was familiar, he couldn’t place it. It had to be a long time since he smelled her but his wolf is sure about it, he had met her before. Probably at the police station but his brain didn’t get more time to think about it.

She is looking at him suspicious but takes her towel to dry her body before she starts to talk. What Steve surprised even more is that she didn’t seem to mind him, not like the other people who reacting to their instinct. “And you are?”

He shakes his head slightly to get his mind to focus again. “Commander Steve McGarret, I work for the Governor and your Captain told me you would be able to assist me in a case I´m working on. My apologies for interrupting your day off.”  Why is he polite to her? He doesn’t want to work with her, with no one, maybe something is wrong with him or his wolf.

While Steve was still trying to work out what is wrong or what changed he missed how the officers eyes got darker. “So you are here to tell me that my captain sends you and that you could have me as an assistant?” Still distracted Steve´s movement of his head was interpreted as a nod. “You can tell my captain that he can kiss my ass if he thinks he will get rid of me by sending me away.”

The tone of her voice gets Steve whole attention, a sore smell covered her own unique one and suddenly the attitude of the captain made more sense, he doesn’t want her and hopes to get her away. What when the man plans to never let her return, or she could get hurt on this case. Deciding that he need to calm her down first and sort out the mess later Steve opens his mouth to talk but he never got the chance.

“I am not anyone’s assistance. I don´t care what you and the whole department thinks about me or my family. Who are you anyway.” Before she could continue Steve holds up his hand to stop her.

“Officer, I only want to work with you, I am not part of any conspires against you or your family. I just need someone who is able to act as an translator or messenger to help me find the missing girls.”

“The girls that disappear since a month?” He finally got he attention into the right direction.

“Yes. The Governor gave me the case but I need someone that can open door for me that are looked for someone like me.” She is watching him closely and suddenly offers her hand to him.

“You can call me Kono and I will work with you as your partner, not some underling, understand.” Steve hesitates only a second before he takes her hand to shake it. The fire in her eyes had told him enough about the woman to know he will not be able to change her condition to work with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long delay, I hope I get everything done before I go to the usa. We will see.

The silent treatment from her new ´colleague´ isn’t the best start for a partnership but Kono didn’t get this far by getting offended by every law enforcement member that isn’t talking to her. The case is important and right now the only thing that is on her mind. She had heard everything about the missing girls but she had never thought she would hold the case file in her hands.

The picture show happy girls, from good families. They had good grades in school, some volunteered in the church, other in the community. Some work as babysitter other help out at their parent´s workplaces. Good girls, with bright futures ahead. If they find them alive and they not scared for life by the trauma. WHEN, not if they find them. More positive thinking Officer Kalakaua, she lectured herself.

Maybe they are like her, getting stronger out of this. Finding something to believe in, something that motivates them to find goal in life that can´t be destroyed by ill talking or hated. She wants to solve the case, find the girls and bring them home, even when she has to work the man beside her. Enthusiastically she starts memorising all the important facts form the file, think of questions for the family’s and making her own thoughts about the case.

* * *

Steve was unhappy about this. The young woman next to him is reading the case file and looks far too motivated. Not that this is a bad sign at an officer, no it is the best he can hope for but he doesn’t know how to interact with her. With people in general. They have to work together and he has no idea how to do it. He is rubbish at working together with other people. At least the surfing girl he had taken out of her day off seems fine with the silent and the situation. That is a plus point but he still couldn’t remember where he had met her before. He knows her smell.

* * *

They reach the house of the first victim. Steve can smell the desperation and fear from the street, it´s like a dark cloud was hanging above the small house that is surrounded by palms and summer flowers. The case files stay in the car as his new partner gets out of the house.

“Let me do the talking.” Is Steve´s first comment since they enter the car, he turns and walks over to the gate to enter the families property. He doesn’t get far. He hadn’t thought to get a conter out of his order like comment.

“What do you think I´m here for?” Surprised Steve turns around and looks into the eyes of a very angry woman. His father had told him that women can be very dangerous creature and if he ever angers one he should search as fast as possible a way to get away, apologize or he can start sending applications for witness protection program. “You told me I should act as a translator, a messenger between a gringo and the native. What use do I have when you are talking?” Without waiting for an answer she walks past him and enters the property first.

It takes Steve a second to notice his mistake and that she was right. Would he be in his wolf form right now he would follow her with hanging ears and his tail between his legs. ´Great start, McGarret´.

In the end he had to say she was right. The family didn’t even look at him but at her, the young Hawaiian-police officer that talked to them, asking question and offering sympathy. The officer asked the right question, all of them; Steve thought and suddenly questions her rank and the police of this city. Why was an ambitioned, motivated and most important, talented woman a mare officer who works on the streets? He could see the confident in her doing and her potential but somehow he fears that he is the only one that looks behind the family name, whatever the family of hers had done.

* * *

They talked to all of the families and with every address the result was the same. Good girls, who are missed and parents who pray for their safe return.

“Another dead end.” Kono sights as the door closes behind them. Another grieving family that has no idea where their girls could have gone to. The police had already talked to them and most of them weren’t happy that they have to tell their stories again. It wasn’t easy but Kono is used to people like them, she had been on both sides of this, the missing one and the one that had been left behind. They could feel it, it also helped that he is like them. Same social level, same background, something to relate.

“At least they talk to you.” Surprised Kono turns back to the silent partner that hadn’t talked since she had walked into the first house.

“It´s not helping when we don’t get the information we need to find these girls.” They stand outside of the property lending against the car.

“We found out that the families are innocent, none of them had lied.” She looked up and studies his eyes. Is he really telling her that he can tell the difference of truth and lie? “You look sceptic. Their heart rate didn’t change when they answered your question, their body language told me what kind of fear they were feeling and there was no reaction in their pupils. They weren’t lying.”

“How do you know their heart rate?” A sudden change in the mood filled the air.

“… I was trained to do it.” It sounds more like a question but Kono let´s is slide, they have more pressing matters to disgust.

“Anyway, we should change our approach. I have a friend. We should ask him if he heard anything.” Suddenly she smiles, she knows exactly who is wearing a over sized shirt in a few minutes. “Hope you like shave ice.” Confused Steve follows her into the car and the direction she was leading him.

Normally he wouldn’t do that, he is a leader, he gives the orders but this human had something that let him step back. Not only that he doesn’t want the make her angry again, she is special and before he finds out what it is that makes her special. He follows her.

* * *

They arrive at the beach and with a shave ice truck, parking and selling his goods. Kono walks over to the owner and hugs the giant man while Steve follows slightly behind. The eyes of the huge man fell onto him, so he offers his hand. “Commander Steve McGarret.”

“What´s up bro, Kamekona.” Slightly surprised by the nice welcome he takes the hand and sakes it. Steve is pulled suddenly closer and has to look up to meet the man´s eyes. He had to hold back all his instincts to not rip of the man´s head. “Are you treating her right?” He looks angry like a father or a big brother would be protective over his little sister.

“Kamekona, stop, he is alright.” Kono lays her hand on the giants arm who looks at her before he let go of Steve´s hand.

“Alright sister, your call. Next time bring someone who you want to bet ruffed up a bit.” Kamekona turns around and enters the track, making ice.

“Sorry about that.” Steve shakes his head, slowly he gets the picture of the way Kono is treated.

“It´s okay but someday you have to tell me what´s going on.” She meets her eyes, Kono doesn’t want to talk about it right now and  he respects it. “First we have to find the missing girl. He is your informant, right. Go ask him.”

“About that, I´m really sorry about what he will do in a second.” Confused he follows her and ends with a supersized baby-blue shirt and an shaved ice waiting at the car. He isn’t O-hana, he understands that but the shirt is a bit much. Sighing and accepting his fate Steve eats his ice and waits for Kono.

* * *

“Boss.” Surprised by that name Steve turns around. “We have something. All the families where questioned by a new church that had started it´s serves six months ago. One month before the first girl disappeared. I´ve got an address.”

“All right tell me the rest in the car.” Both jump into the car and leave the giant man in his shave ice truck behind. He watches the car driving to into the direction of a dark place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will contain a bit more action. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"Who builds a church in the middle of a jungle?" Steve questions out loud as Kono and him leave the car behind on a hiking parking lot. There were many cars but not as much as expected. The weather is perfect for a hiking tour thought the jungle. Also that has to be the place where the members of the so called church leave their cars when entering the pathway to the church building.

Steve is still unsure about the whole religious thing. Kono told him everything Kamekona knew about them. Not much but at least they found out their leader is an elderly Hawaiian man who is preaching about the clean blood of the Hawaiian people and that they have to prevent the bloodlines to get contaminated. He had nearly rolled his eyes. As if not in everyone is a bit mixed blood. Even his blood is mixed but his people don’t mind. In his pack counts only what you do not who your ancestors are.

“You think they took the girls because of their heritage of so called clean blood.” Another question, suddenly noticing that his partner hadn’t answered the first one. He turns around and watches her as she overlooks their surroundings. “What´s the matter?” He hadn’t heard anything or smelled anyone close by. There was also no evil present he could have felt long before a human would react to it.

As she finally notices the silence she turns to Steve. “I don’t like that some crazy people use our island Gods for their own gain.” Steve lifts an eye brown. “Yes, I believe in our Gods. I actually met one as a child, he saved me. There is no reason for me to question it. But them, they use their follows believe to hurt others. It´s not right.”

Somehow these were exactly the words Steve needs to hear to prevent him from question her integrity. He had been unsure to take her to the church but he doubt he would be able to keep her away without using force and that is something he wouldn’t do. He still is aware of his mission, both of them and working together with her is the first step into the right direction. The thought occurred him on the drive to the parking lot. He is here to be a messenger, a connector of two different people. She could be the key but he hadn’t found out if he was just unaware of his presence, like most people or if she just ignores her instincts.

The pathway was clearly used and that only recently by an increasing amounts of people. Steve takes deep breaths through his nose to identify the different kinds of smells. He could pick out different people but he couldn’t be sure if one of the girls is part of them. He had tried to send their unique print at their homes but the rain the last week had washed away most older prints. He was pretty sure he could identify everyone who walked up this path in the last week. Hopefully that will help. Preoccupied, he didn’t notice that he is being watched.

* * *

Kono was walking behind her new partner watching him turn his head in all directions, most times with closed eyes as if he would try to find a something only with his ears or nose. The reason behind it was unclear to her. There were no noises except the sound of a few birds in the distance and their own steps on the pathway. She could also only smell the jungle, trees, soil nothing special. She tries to be his eyes instead to make sure they don’t get jumped.

She is really happy that she got ask to be a part of this investigation even when her chef just wanted her gone for a few days or get her killed. She knows the rumours about the man beside her but she can´t find a reason not to work with him. He clearly didn’t want her to be with him but he accepts her help, listen to her ideas and follows her lead. Something she had never experience before. Her only hope is that they could continue to work together because going back to her department with the idiots that wouldn’t listen to her or even acknowledge her presence feels like hell right now. After they find the girls she will ask him. Kono knows that he is very close to the governor and if she proves that she can help, they could build a task force (more than a one man taskforce), but first the girls.

* * *

They find the church behind the next corner, the doors and windows were closed, very unusually for this weather. As they get closer Steve lays his hand on his weapon, not drawing it but getting ready. Kono copies him and together they close in on the door. She holds the door knop in her hand, their eyes meet, Steve nods and Kono pulls to open the door. It was unlocked and they could enter without problem. The whole room was empty; no one was in here not even a place to sit. Only an communion table at the end of the hall that looks dusty and unused was left behind. Slowly they enter and walk through the empty room until they reach the end.

“They were here.” Steve´s voice was quiet as if he had forgotten that he had company and only talked to himself.  Without hesitating Steve follows a lead, invisible for Kono, out through the back door. She could see his confused look as he tries to concentrate on something.

She wants to ask him how he knows that the girls where in this building but she didn’t want to interrupt him. He is good in what he does. Maybe he doesn’t work the most common way but this is sometimes the only way, to think outside the box. So she waits.

* * *

Steve would like to turn into his wolf-form right now. His human nose is better than form a normal human but nothing compares to his wolf-nose. He smelled at least three of the girls inside the church but as soon as they went out, following the weak remaining of the girls smell, it was lost for him again. The rain had washed away everything he would be able to read.

Sighing Steve walks over to the edge of the jungle, the un-pathed part to find a clue to where they have taken the girls. He can´t imagine them using the main path where every time some hiker could cross their path. Kono follows him and he was glad she didn’t question his knowledge about that the girls were in the church he couldn’t think of an answer that didn’t sound like a lie.

Today he is a lucky wolf. Right behind the trunk of a big tree was a new path, recently made and hidden from curious eyes behind a dead bush. Steve lefts the bush and they follow the way. When they are lucky they could find the girls in a few hours.

The path leads deeper into the jungle and Steve´s instincts where on high alert, unfortunately it wasn’t helping that there was someone next to him. Every stone that was kicked, ever leave that was crushed under her foot and ever twig that breaks made him aware of her. It wasn’t too bad. At least he knows she is still there while he tries to follow the right way. There are more than one crossing road and Kono follows him again without questioning his decision. He is grateful for this. Following a path of so many different smells together with watching, listening and smelling their surroundings was more than exhausting and took his whole concentration. He has no mind right now to explain or talk to someone.

To their surprise they reach a group of small houses, in the middle of nowhere, he had thought only his family lived like that but it seems like they are not the only one. It seems like no one is around but he could smell that people live in these houses and it was very clear which one belonged to their so called leader.

Before he and Kono could walk any closer to the house they are suddenly surrounded by eight men, holding heavy weapon that are clearly pointing to kill.  Surprised that he hadn’t notice their ill-willing he looks at the men that surround him. He still can´t feel anything evil. These are just normal people protecting their belongings. All the men are around the same age, between mid-forty and mid-fifty. All clearly Hawaiian and also ready to kill. Neither he or Kono have their weapon out, normally he would have turned already and used the confusion to disarm them but he couldn’t do this right know.

They were trapped.


	6. Chapter 6

This was so clearly not the situation they would like to have right now. The men in front of them had clearly the intention to harm and Kono wasn’t sure how they could talk them out of this situation. Steve seems even more surprised than her but he was probably too busy smelling the air or whatever he was doing the whole time.

“I´m Commander Steve McGarret, this is my partner Officer Kono Kalakaua, we would like to talk to your leader.” In her ears that sounded nearly reasonable but it didn’t seem so for their opponents. They didn’t even blink at this.

One of them steps closer. “This is holy ground, no one except the people our leader declares as worthy are allowed to enter it. Everyone else has to be eliminated.” These words could only mean one thing and she knows she wouldn’t be able to draw her weapon. Even if she would manage to shoot one of them, there were still seven others to take his place and kill them.

Before the first one could pull the trigger Kono suddenly sees a dark shadowy movement in the corner of her eyes. She has no time to turn to her partner as the first deafening scream of pain filled the air.

Kono turns and sees the man, who had spoken bleeding to his death on the ground. Next to him two others. The fourth was following suit and finally she was able to see who was attacking the armed men. A wolf. Not any wolf, her wolf, she would recognize him everywhere. The wolf is taking the men down before they can even react. As the wolf reaches the seventh man a shoot flies through the air but it doesn’t stop the wolf. In under a minute, eight people lay dead on the ground.

A heavy breathing wolf was standing next to the last body. His black fur was spilled with the blood of the men that had tried to kill them. Kono was looking around and found only them dead and the connection between her partner and the wolf was suddenly very clear. It seems strange and unbelievable but she was saved again, by the same creature that some have called monster for the force it had used to get rid of her kidnapper.

Steve McGarret, had saved her a second time and it looks like he got hurt this time. Slowly she walks over to him, afraid to spook him. But all her efforts were useless. As soon as she made her first step the black wolf looks up and as their eyes meet he turns around and runs into the jungle leaving her behind with eight bodies and no idea what to do next except following the hurt and apparently frighten animal into the heart of the jungle.

* * *

His steps get unsteady and his beating heart force Steve to slow down. With the decreasing adrenalin the pain in his upper arm grows with every second. He hates bullet wounds. And he can´t turn back like this without risking further damage. Beaten and suddenly very tired Steve lays down on the ground. He needs a break before he can figure out how to get the bullet out of his body. He couldn’t believe what he just did. He hadn’t thought a second, just attack and even though they were in danger and the now dead people threatened them, he was way to violent to justify any of his doing.

Thinking back there had been no other chance then to attack the armed men, Steve had seen their muscle movement to pull the triggers. He had turned as fast as he can and took them down as fast as possible. He is glad that Kono is unharmed and one bullet scar more is nothing to lose a tear about it but she had seen him and not only that she had made the right connection between him and her partner. He isn’t sure what she will do now, she could be in shock, afraid of him, that he would hurt her too or something like that. But what should he do next.

A noise from behind him let him turn around. To his surprise was someone able to get close enough to him, his condition is no excuse. A further surprise is that it is Kono, with a few leaves in her hair, is she making her way through the trees directly toward him.

Shocked and unable to move Steve stays where he is and waits for her reaction. That is as clear as her comment before they went interviewing the victim´s families. “Why did you run away Steve. Do you like me to chase you up a freaking mountain just to get your wound treated or is this some kind of joke. Waiting here like some puppy with your tail between your legs.” Oh, she is angry that he left and she wants to help him. He stays where he is, trying to make himself smaller.

She stops right in front of him and knees down. “Can I?” She was pointing at his wound and Steve nods shortly to answer her. She asks for permission to help him, touch him even. In wonder Steve watches her reach out for the wound, pulling away the fur to look at the wound. “Lucky you, we can get the bullet out.” Without waiting for an answer from him, she pulls out a small case and gets a pair of tweezers out of it. The wolf watches her closely but doesn’t move a muscle as she work, even through it hurts.

It was only a matter of seconds, the bullet was out and the stinging feeling of disinfection solution takes the place of the unconfutable feeling of some metal in his body. “Can you turn back or should I wrap it up first?”

Good question, can he or will she finally freak out and point her gun at him. Until now she was very focused on her work, treating her injured partner but what if her brain finally caught up with her and she understands that a giant wolf is sitting next to her.

“Does your hesitation mean you can´t or you are afraid?”


	7. Chapter 7

Afraid, him, never. Steve sits up and changes back into his human form. Without stopping Kono starts to wrap up his arm. “Why are you not afraid of me?”

Kono looks at him for a second before she returns to her task. “Why should I? You saved me again, I have no reason to fear you and as I told you before I believe in the Gods of this islands.”

“I´m not a God and-“

“I know, but you are no evil monster or whatever you thinking I think about you. Take it easy. I have seen many thinks in my life and you are not the strangest thing I have ever seen.” She smiles at him and suddenly something stuck in her first sentence.

“What do you mean I saved you again?” He is confused when did he save her?

“When I was a little girl some guys try to kidnap me. As they had me by their car a giant wolf appeared, he took down the bad guys and even took me home back to my parents, unharmed and safe. I know that was your, I would recognize you every time.” She is finished with his arm but stays at the ground so is he.

She was the little girl he met the first night in the city, after the incident he had decided what he wants to do. At least now he knows why her smell was somehow familiar. While growing up it changes a bit but it doesn’t matter. “We should go back and start looking for the girls”

“You are right.” Kono gets up and holds out her hand for him to take. Steve reaches out with his uninjured hand and together they make their way back to the village.

* * *

They return to the village like collection of houses. There is one bigger house, most likely the one of their leader and eight other houses. “Eight houses for eight men.” Kono says.

“And eight missing girls.” Before they would start looking for the girls they first need to find the leader, priest or whatever he is calling himself. “Let´s check out the main building.”

Steve takes the lead again, Kono smiles and follows him, she doesn’t questions his need to go in first, when it makes her protector feel better, why not. At least she finally understands his behaviour from before.

* * *

They enter the main building and finally find something that looks like a church and at the back is an elderly man waiting for them. He is older than the men outside; he is standing in the middle of the room and waiting for them. “Girl tell me, how can someone like you stand next to a man like this. He is an outsider. Someone who taints our blood and takes our land. Tell me Hawaiian girl why are you standing next to this man?”

“I don’t think you should question my intention. How about you tell me where the missing girls are?” Kono questions in return but steps a small step closer to Steve to show that they are a team.

“I will bring out race back to its former glory. For that we need the young blood, the clean blood, the untainted. I will not give them back to you. Their families’ blood lines are perfect to help our community to grow again.”

Forced marriage? Steve feels anger grow in him but that was nothing compare to what he could feel form the woman beside him and he nearly starts to pity him but there was no excuse for what he did. Kono walks over to the man, takes out her cuffs and uses a bit more force than necessary to get them on.

The priest wasn’t done with his speech and starts talking again as he saw his dead follower lying outside. But Steve and Kono ignored him; they have better things to do. They enter the first house and under a hidden door, Steve smelled out, they find one of the girls in a dark small room. Kono helps her out, Steve let her talk to the girls, she was the better one for it. Not another man which looked a bit threatening. They find one girl in each house and bring them outside. Kono checks over them and takes them out of the village and the jungle while calling in what had happened. Steve stays back a bit and takes the priest, he would like to stuff his mouth with something but after telling him his rights, everything that the man says can be used against him. One of the priests sentence was especially cruel, the girls were presents for every member that would join the inner circle. The families of the victim were just opportunities to select the next chosen one. As he called them. To not endanger the case Steve does not hit the man even when he had earned it.

Sometimes Steve wonders how humans can be so different. Some are beautiful and righteous while others can be so cruel.


	8. Prologue

In the end was the case solves way faster than anyone thought. Steve and Kono waited for the back-up, they took the girls to the nearest hospital and informed their families. The priest got pushed into a police car and driven off.

Steve stands next to Kono and has finally a moment to let the today pass by. He had shown his secret, is being accepted and they stopped a kidnapping, religious cult. Not bad for one day and all thanks to the clever woman beside him. Suddenly he is sure what to do next. “Kono, would you like to stay with me.” Kono looks up. “I mean keep working with me.” Her smile was very catching and the first sentence could have led to some misunderstanding, he also thinks his wolf likes her a bit too much, a feeling he doesn’t want explore right now, for another time.

“I would like to but I think you should talk to your boss, you know the governor of Hawaii, before you offer people jobs.” They return to their cars. “I think I should drive, you are hurt and a partnership should be equitable so … keys please.” Kono opens her hand expecting at Steve.

Accepting his fate Steve pulls the car key out of his pocket and lays them softly into her hand. Smiling she takes it.

“Come on we need to finish that case, the next one is waiting for us.” Steve follows her with a very happy feeling blooming inside of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end ... for now. I think there is a little idea growing in the back of my mind for a second part. Will see if and when this happened. Hope you all enjoyed the ride and stay for more.


End file.
